


The Lion and the TARDIS

by AutisticWriter



Series: 50 Sentences [22]
Category: Doctor Who, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bickering, Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fill, Silly, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: A strange reading leads Hunk to a deserted planet, where he meets three people looking for something called a TARDIS.Sentence 22: “This is damaging my self-esteem, I hope you know.”





	The Lion and the TARDIS

Hunk is flying his Lion through a particularly colourful solar system when he has the strangest reading. On a planet known to be deserted, there are three life signs. And, not wanting to possibly leave any vulnerable people stranded, he decides to investigate.

He lands his Lion on a barren, dusty plain that stretches past the horizon every way he looks. He immediately spots three humanoids walking towards him.

“Are you lot all right?” he says, walking out of his Lion. “I’m Hunk, buy the way.”

“The Doctor,” says the taller man, who’s wearing the most amazing scarf. “This is Sarah and Harry.”

“And we’re fine,” Harry says. “We’re just sort of a bit lost.”

“We’re looking for our TARDIS,” says Sarah.

“TARDIS?” Hunk says.

“It’s a spaceship. Sort of like your…”

“It’s a Lion,” Hunk says.

“Yes, your Lion, but it can travel through time as well,” Harry finishes.

Hunk’s eyes widen. “Really? That’s so cool.”

“Well, it would be if someone could fly the thing,” Harry says, shooting the Doctor a very significant look.

The Doctor looks offended. “This is damaging my self-esteem, I hope you know.”

Harry and Sarah chuckle, and Hunk grins. This lot are so silly.

“Anyway, it looks like a blue police box,” says the Doctor, raising his eyebrows. “Have you by any chance seen it?”

“Sorry, I don’t think so,” Hunk says.

“Never mind,” the Doctor says, smiling. “We’ll keep looking. I don’t mind staying here a bit longer anyway. It’s most fascinating.”

Behind him, Harry raises his eyebrows. “If you say so.”

Hunk looks at the dull landscape, and grins. Sarah laughs.

“Bye, then,” he says, and they part ways.

And as Hunk flies away from the planet, he knows the others are never going to believe this in a million years.


End file.
